User talk:Mrdrugsarebad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zed's Demise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 09:03, September 14, 2011 More pictures! Get more pictures for weapons, especially unique ones! Also, try to take the picture before modding it. -- 21:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Spelling This is a recurring trend I've noticed from you. You have very poor spelling, which is something that doesn't work on a wiki. Also, don't do multiple edits to articles, and don't put non-existant categories on articles and then not actually create the category. It seems like all you care about is getting badges, which is a very bad motive for being on a wiki. This kind of mindset is generally not tolerated on wikis, so please stop caring about the badges and start caring about the wiki itself. Reversinator :Badges are important? No they're not! They do nothing but give imaginary points that mean nothing. All they really do is let the whole world know that you did multiple edits just for badges. See that white button that says "Preview"? If you click on it, you can preview what you did, so now that you know, you shouldn't be making multiple edits. And even if English isn't your first language, you should still know about capitalization and punctuation. Reversinator ::And now you're still making multiple edits and still not using capitalization. I've already told you you shouldn't be doing that and explained how to preview what you did, so why do you continue to make these mistakes? Reversinator attribution Hi, I added attribution to http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-Dead_island_Weapon_Chest.png per the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 : :If you are uploading files to Wikia, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any copyright information, where applicable. Thanks. Nocrosshairs 12:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Answer Earlier you sent a message to Bob about how to become an Admin first off you need to have a clean profile with no signs of hate on it which yours kinda is innapropriate considering your info mentions you are a porn star and your name says Big Gay Alfred which doesnt really help you need to be well known and friendly, and a Beaurocrat can only promote someone to an Admin —Riley Heligo 21:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding all those categories. None of them have actually been created yet, excluding Articles without images, and they're unnecessary. You've put both Item and Items on the same article, though Category:Objects already fits the role, you've put Stub on every article, even ones that already have Category:Article stubs, most of the misc. items are part of mods, meaning it's unnecessary, and you've been putting Category:Articles without images on articles that don't have a physical representation in the game. In other words, stop caring about nothing but badges. Reversinator 11:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reason *Sigh* The reason I've added it to be deleated is because its not anything to do with the game its an opinion also look at my sumaries before commenting as half of your questions involve whats already been answered —Riley Heligo 15:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC)